A Heart of Courage
by Rilley Riddle
Summary: This is my first Fic! Um, this is a sorta prologue thing. I invented a charcter. She runs away to fight...I'm not gonna tell you! Anyway, she winds up fighting Voldemorts little brother.....Ovilo! Please R/R, I've never flamed anyone so please don't flame
1. Default Chapter Title

"Mom" I yelled, "The Ministry and the Dangerous Animal Defense and Survival is looking  
for people to help them fight dragons!" "So what?' she said in a low mad voice, "your  
only a 12 year old kid with NO experience with this kind of thing!" I threw my hands up  
in the air, flipped my hair over my shoulder and stalked off to the garden.  
Now, you might think I'm of my rocker, what with wanting to go fight dragons  
and stuff like that. But I'm not. So here's the story: I live with my mom and step-dad ( my  
real father died in an explosion and work, ant they never found his body) my 3 older  
brothers .So I'm the baby, and everyone, I mean everyone, either A. spoils me, or B.  
totally ignores me. I'm fine with either one, personally.   
Enough with my family, since I'm the youngest, I've always been left out, so I kind  
of do things on my own. I spend a lot of time outside, you know with really weird  
creatures and some slightly odd people, I mean Fred Wilson is totally obsessed with weird  
creatures, like poisonous red snails, snakes, things that are flying rats (I think). Katie  
Brians isn't odd at all. She's just practical ( and a practical joker) and sort of serious and  
sensible.   
And now that I've just told you my best friends and my life's story, your  
wondering who I am and how come I want to fight Dragons and stuff? Well I'm Nichella  
Clemins, I am 12, I'm fairly tall (kind of) and have waist length red hair and hazel eyes  
and I live in Americia in a fairly average town and I know a little bit of magic. All right  
now you really think I'm off my rocker, don't you? Well, I'm not. The reason I want to  
fight dragons is because their currently on a major killing spree and that they're horrible  
and deadly. Now on with my story!  
As I was storming out into the garden and ready to run away, ( I have a pretty bad  
temper that I need to learn to control) I thought Why don't I just run away, then another  
inner voice said, but it's wrong! then I thought well, I've always wanted to be the center  
of attention, and both inner voices agreed to go and run away.  
Later that day, after I had packed all my jeans and shirts and stuff like that, I told  
my friends my plan, Katie thought I was stupid to do that, but she admitted that I really  
had guts to do that!, and Fred wished he could come so he could at least see the dragons,  
and maybe take one down. And then I got my first brilliant and really stupid idea, I  
suggested that they come.  
Well obviously, Fred yelled yes and ran home to pack. Katie took a while longer,  
but in the end she agreed. Then while they were packing I ran home and grabbed my Flyer  
broom,( even if it needed polishing) I figured that it would be useful. We met up and all  
three of us had various styles brooms and we headed out.   
Boy was it a long trip, we had to head to northern England and find the camp.  
Finally we landed and spoke to the man in charge, William. William said " I am really glad  
to see you." and " I am extremely happy that you brought your brooms because they will  
be very useful." I was glad that he made no comment on our age.  
  
The next day we got up and ate breakfast wondering what we were going to do.  
William answered our question. He shouted " All new people come here!" We did.  
William told everyone that we were to try and defeat the dragons any way we thought  
humanly possible. Then he dispatched us all over the place, 3 to 7 in a group and one  
medic per group.  
I headed out with Fred and Katie and a few others, we circled around on our  
brooms looking for dragons. While we were looking around when Katie and I were  
listening to a conversation between a few men and women.   
One of the men, Jon I think, said "I wonder what made the dragons turn?" Then  
Sally asked, "What do you mean?"  
"I mean the dragons were once rather peaceful and they gave advice out to anyone  
who asked."   
Raeja commented, "Anyone have a guess why they turned?" With the air of  
someone commenting on the blue sky.   
Tim continued " I heard that Ovilo, you know the crazy crackpot fool, has this  
idea that he should be able to control the world..."   
"Yeah!" Harmoney piped up, "I remember that, do you think he somehow  
persuaded the dragons?" she implied.  
Sally opened her eyes wide and said in a very low voice that I had to strain to hear,  
" I just remember when I interviewed him for the Ministry, he said that he had  
always had a gift with dragons!"  
"So let me get this strait" Raeja said, "You think Ovilo, somehow gained control  
over the dragons and is using them to get revenge?"  
Harmoney said "Yes" very softly.  
Well you can just bet we flew over to Fred and told him everything! He flipped  
out. So for that night we made plans to find out where Ovilo was and then to fly there.  
Well, we found out a lot of scary things about Ovilo. For one thing, he has killed  
several people, put 1 or 2 in a hospital, has been is jail a few times for various reasons.  
Joy, this psychopath, is possibly controlling already dangerous animals, and we have to  
defeat him. God I'm scared! Well, At least nobody knows where he is, yet.  
Now I wish I just stuck to my own personal business. I know where Ovilo is, or is  
rumored to be. In Scotland. Brilliant, just about the last place I want to go.   
Katie is pretty hard to fool she kind of figured that I knew where Ovilo is. With  
Fred's help, they got it out of me and later that day, we headed off to Scotland. Fred in  
hopes to free the dragons. Katie hoping that we would succeed and come out alive. Me,  
dreading this adventure and praying to just stay alive.  
I noticed as we were flying to Scotland that Fred was edging up and leading more  
often. hhhmmm, kinda suspicious. Then as we were nearing our destination, Fred was  
telling us where we should turn. I'm very suspicious and now I'm only eating and drinking  
what I get. Not quite sure if Katie is trustworthy.  
We have arrived! I'm not sure if we're in the right place. Fred seems to think so.  
I've got a bad feeling about this.  
Fred's still in the lead. I want to walk right in the side door but then Fred steers us  
between a tree and the house and that's it's the way in. I panic 'cause how should he  
know how to get in?  
We suddenly fell down a slide and came face to face with none other than...Ovilo!  
I got up only to see Fred talking to Ovilo like, like, a father, a supeior! Fred smiles an evil  
smile and starts to say something but I yell "You A Traitor! NO! Who Else Is!!!?..." Then  
Ovilo laughs and says in a horrible voice " Faithful Fred has delivered me the one and  
only one who can destroy me, You!" he pointed a me. And reached for a wand and said a  
curse. I leaped outa the way and hurriedly shouted the deadliest curse I could think of.  
Ovilo just laughed and swatted it away, and whispered " going to kill your old man, your  
dad?" I yelled "he died a long time ago!"   
"No No foolish little girl, I faked my death!"  
And then I realized that he, Ovilo was right, he was my dad, he was going to kill  
me and that Katie was my friend, she was still trying to kill him.  
  
  
At that point I realized that I was definitely going to die and. that there was no  
way outa this mess and that I should at least try to save Katie.   
Then I also realized that I had had a good life and that I accepted who I was, my  
faults, my friends and my family. I had an inner peace.  
Then as Ovilo raised his wand to send the curse, I grabbed Katie's hand and  
remembered a very simple spell used to ward off stinging bugs and Blast-Ended-Skrewts.  
It is SUTCETORP( Protect us written backwards)Katie caught on just as Ovilo, my dad  
shouted "LLA RO ENO LLIK!!!" While we bellowed "SUTCETROP!"  
Then an odd thing happened, an invisible wall of hope and love and good things,  
that lifted up your spirits, appeared guarding us from Ovilo's curse. That's the only way I  
can describe it. The curse rebounded, killing Fred and Ovilo, my father.  
Katie got us out and directed us back home, not to the camp. I was a wreck,  
emotionally. When we got home I just took what my mom through at me, lectures, and  
her checking me over, stuff like that. Then came the paper stories.  
For days, the Papers told the story, interviewed me, Katie, our families, friends and  
Fred's family. Everyone was shocked. Especially my mom when she found out who Ovilo  
was. Well, needless to say, I got my fame, glory and was accepted at Hogwarts School of  
Witchcraft and Wizzardy. This has been what I always wanted, fame and attention, but  
with a horrible twist. This is my story of Hope, Courage and Wisdom.  



	2. Default Chapter Title

A/N:I'm BBBBBAAAAAAAACCCCCKKKKK!!!!!!! Yeah! I was banned from the computer, just started school  
so I've been busy. Anyway, I have a twisted imagination so bare with me, this story is gonna get WEIRD! 'Nuff   
rambling. Oh yeah, magical*little*me, I actually WROTE part 2! Take a wild guess at what house she'd gonna be in! On With the Story! (this now involves HP and comp.) Oh, I need to do a disclaimer, K, here it goes,   
Harry, Ron, Hermoine,Hagrid, and Malfoy belong to J.K. Rowling, one of the greatest authors in the world.  
  
Claimer: I own Nichella, Sue, Ovilo, and Katie, this plot, my rubber room, strait jacket and my twisted   
imagination. If you want Fred, Ovilo, or Katie you can have them.   
  
  
I sighed, plane trips were SO boring, 'specially to England. Well, at least I can read Harry Potter for the billionth time. When we landed the first thing I noticed was it was raining. Mum smiled and lead me through customs and   
then to Diagon Alley where we picked up my books.  
  
  
I was surprised at how much stuff I needed, a gabiillionzilliokatrillion books, robes, a ton of potions ingredients among other stuff. At every store we went to people seemed to know my mom. They all went "Hi Sue" or "Hello Susana", it was annoying. My mom took me to Ollivaders to get my wand, the dude that ran the shop was pretty creepy, and he fliped 'cause I'm left-handed. My wand is pretty cool, 9 1/4", ebony, dragon heartstrings.  
  
  
I was nervous the next day for a lot of reasons. I was starting a new school for one thing, and I have been increasingly paranoid and scared since my dad tried to kill me and Katie. Speaking of Katie she is currently  
visiting a shrink every day and is now being home- schooled. God I miss her. Anyway my mom told me to owl  
her a lot and said good-bye to me.  
  
  
Well, I said to myself, better get moving and find a compartment. I found an empty one, and sat down. Currently I have very little, if no desire for human contact. I settled down to read my Deffense Against the Dark Arts book. And of course a few people have to burst in and ask if they can sit there. I nodded and flipped my hair over my shoulder. Then one boy started introduced himself as Harry Potter I just gave him a LOOK. And then the other kids introduced themselves as Hermoine Granger and Ron Weasly. And I said "Do I LOOK like I care?" And Ron was like "We were just trying to be NICE!" And me being the smart alec that I am," Well I'm not, so leave me alone." Suprisingly they did for a few hours, until an evil looking boy with two thug-like body-guards burst in.  
  
He looked us all over and drawled "Well, well, well, look what we have here, Potty, Weasel and Mudblood." Ron rose with a red face and was about to kill that guy when he spotted me.  
  
"Looke here Crabbe, the dream team got a new Mudblood!"  
  
And thats when I stood up and said point blank " You wish, I happen to come from a pure-blood faimly   
decended from Godric Gryffindor and Salzar Slytherin themselves." Then I punched him out. Crabbe and the other thug took the jerk and left. The other three were giving me odd looks. Ron spoke first, " WOW! You gotta hard punch" Hermoine was speachless, and Harry asked point-blank, "Are you REALLY related to Godric Gryffindor and Salzar Slytherin. And I just grinned and said "Wouldn't YOU like to Know?" And we all laughed at that one.  
  
  
After that I was a bit more civil but was very reserved and seperate. I asked about the school, which house was the best, the worst, stuff like that. Ron promptly started rattling off about some houses and stuff like that. Hermoine went off to find her other best friends, Ginny Weasly, Cho Chang and Gwen Griffin. Harry was giving me some odd looks and he seemed to be hinting to Ron to leave us alone. A few weeks ago I never would have picked up on that, but I've changed. I can pick up on the slightest sense's of hosistly, uneasyness, any slight  
change. I guess it's a thing I pick up after my best friend and dad-who-is/was-supose-to-be-dead were ready to   
kill me. Ron got the hint and left saying that he was looking for Dean and Seamus.  
I looked at Harry and said "Whats up?"  
  
Harry gave me a look and said "All right I want to 411, your story, now."  
  
I sighed and said " I knew this was coming sooner or later, here it goes."  
  
" I grew up in an Americian wizzarding comunity, so it was cool for us to use magic. I lived with my mom 3 brothers and step-dad." Harry interupped asking about my dad. " My dad supposidly disappeared when I was little. Anyway back to my story, I had two bestest best friends, Katie Brians and Fred Wilson. We grew up   
together and got in a LOT of trouble. Anyway for the past few years the dragons have been acting out violently  
and our government had started enlisting people to help control them or destroy them. I wanted to help so in the  
middle of summer I ran away with Fred and Katie to help. On our first day we ran into a shoking discovery, an evil  
wizzard named Ovilo was controling the dragons somehow. That night I found out where he was and dragged  
Katie and Fred with me. Technicly I was the leader, but Fred was leading us. That was odd. After a few days  
Fred seemed to think we where at Ovilo's hideout. I was WAY suspicous and I freaked when we landed and Fred lead us around to a door and shoved us in. I was a fool to trust him, he led us to Ovilo. Ovilo said that I was the   
only one who could deffeat him and that I must die. And to really freak me out he told me he was my dad." my  
voice cracked and started to cry, but I continued my story. "I saw a few resemblence's between us and I knew it was true. I also realized Katie was trying to help me destroy him. Some how Katie and I managed to kill him and Fred.When we went home and I got my letter for Hogwarts. Katie is still visiting the shrink and doesn't trust anyone but me.  
  
  
Harry was shocked, plain and simple. He told me that he thought his life sucked,but mine was worse, I mean he has had to save the world from Voldemort 3 times, Save his Godfather, and live with the Dursleys, all in 14 years of life. Harry was hoping for a normal year at Hogwarts. But somthing was telling him this year was gonna be pretty weird. He was right.  
  
  
  
When we arrived a giant man called Hagrid was yelling for the first years. Harry introduced me to him. Hagrid beamed and told me that he was looking for me. I grinned and said "Well, you found me." Both guys laughed. Hagrid told me that I was technecly a 2nd Year, but since it was my fist year at Hogwarts I was going to have to go across the lake and get sorted with the first years.  
  
  
A/N Haha! I finished part 2! I'll get around to writing pt 3 sometime today or tommorow. I have no clue to where this is going, so don't hurt me if it gets really, really weird by part 4 or 5. Buh-Bye  
~ Rilley Riddle ~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
